


Fate or Accidents

by TammyImagines



Category: BoruSara - Fandom, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Kawaki and Sarada, Love Triangle, Random Pairing, Sharingan, borusara - Freeform, kiss, kunoichi - Freeform, secret, teenage Sarada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyImagines/pseuds/TammyImagines
Summary: This was becoming quite the habit.. bumping into him accidentally. Sarada x Kawaki drabble with a hint of some early stage/ under developed Borusara.No spoilers... at least I don’t think.Original story idea.
Relationships: BoruSara, Kawaki Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha - Relationship, kawaki x Sarada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Fate or Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> I was drinking wine and reading Boruto comics and suddenly this sprang into my mind. Idk why but I so ship Sarada and Kawaki in the most angst-y way possible lol. 
> 
> I don’t own anything in Naruto/ Boruto universe. Just this fanfic. Enjoy.

She doesn’t know why it happens. She was just walking down the dusted road of Konaha, on the way to her house. The day was starting to merge the sky into blue hues of night and the only thing on her mind was lying in her bed. 

The young Joūnin of only sixteen reached up to grab her glasses. The bright red frames seemed to fogged up as cool rain drops began to sprinkle all around. 

Dammit, I’ve got to get home, the dark haired, onyx eyed girl sighed inwardly. 

She hurried around the corner, she was almost home, she was just passing the Uzamaki household— just a few more kilometers to go. She held her red frames giving them a blurry visioned wipe. She was about to give them one more swipe just to make sure the were going to be clear. But suddenly she crashed into a body that was hard and obviously made of dense lean muscle. A guy who was quite a few centimeters taller than her and needed to watch where he was going. 

Quite the skilled kunoichi, she caught herself from falling, long black tresses flowing somehow elegantly as she did. She cursed her terribly ironic eyes. To genetically have the strongest kekei genki in the world and still needing prescription glasses to be able to see stable images. How annoying. 

She scrambled to get her glasses back on to her flushed face— blinking her eyes a few times to readjust her sight to the world. She was just about to grumble up some angry apology until her vision finally stabilized. 

It was him! 

Sarada gasped, hands curiously curling upward under her chin; cheeks annoyingly heating up. 

Kawaki Uzumaki grimaced a frown, misty blue eyes staring harshly down on the Jounin who had nearly thrown him to the ground. 

“Hey, watch where you’re goi-“ he was about to threaten, until he realized who she was. “Uchiha Sarada...”, Kawaki’s deep voice was calmly sopping with annoyance. 

Sarada was stuck in place, small rain drops no longer bothering her. 

She frowned, biting down on her lip, “This is becoming a habit Uzumaki Kawaki.” The Uchiha sounded nonchalant, childishly satisfied with the stoic tone she’d secretly practiced, but her face was a genetic traitor (her Haruno side), burning pink cheeks exposing her. 

It was true. 

This was becoming a habit. For the last six or seven weeks Kawaki and Sarada would coincidentally crash into each other. First, it started when she was running late one night and somehow tripped. Sarada would have taken the harsh impact of the ground had Kawaki not been stopping to grab a scroll he’d dropped by his feet. 

The following week at a different location, that same thing happened. They always just happened to be distracted- always colliding in a weird cycle of fate. Most times it hurt hurdling into one another. Other times Kawaki would somehow end up at the right place at the right time and Sarada would land into his strong arms, his highly skilled reflexes automatically catching her most of the time. In any case, this was becoming an accidental weekly occurrence. 

The taller boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. She was right. This was becoming an odd habit. Kawaki had even started going out of his way to avoid this very thing from happening, and just when he least expected— there she was.

Kawaki looked down to Sarada who was seeming to have a hard time walking a way from him. He didn’t miss the heat that spread across her cheeks, and pretty black eyes that always seemed to be examining him. For what? He didn’t know, but it was irritating as much as it was cute. 

“You should pay more attention.” Is what Kawaki settled with. His voice was deep and inviting, the kind of voice that often swooned women of all ages.

Just as he said that, lighting blazed the sky above them and a loud thunder clap followed. Kawaki looked up to the sky.

“P-pay more attention?” Sarada stammered, “I could say the same to you.” Sarada wanted to believe she was keeping cool but she wasn’t. Her blush never fades and her voice is too girly and more nervous than she’d ever admit. 

Kawaki looks back to Sarada, a handsome frown tracing his mysterious face. 

Well, to the Uchiha it was mysterious. She would always notice his hair first. His hair cut was cool, blonde sides just like his adoptive family, but a silk mop of black that draped to their front. Next her eyes would always move to his eyes— which she quickly adverts because they make her heart pound awkward in her chest. She acknowledges the face tattoo that lays upon flawless skin but never gets the urge to ask what it means, she just knows that she likes it. 

He’s intriguing. 

Then she takes note of his lips; they’re masculine yet look so soft that she’s compelled to know what they feel like for herself. Then there’s this whole height thing. Kawaki’s the tallest guy around her age. She stops just below his chin and has to look up to see him. Not to mention his physique. Boruto was more of a soft muscular, whereas Kawaki was hard muscle that made Sarada flush instantly whenever she found herself accidentally in his embrace. 

“W-why are you looking so smug?!” Sarada gasps, realizing she was doing it again. She was staring and probably too long this time.

Kawaki was now sporting a look that wasn’t too different from his usual frown, but Sarada could see the subtle shift at the corners of his mouth and mischief in his intense icy colored eyes. 

Kawaki doesn’t respond again, only leaning closer to Sarada’s face. He places his hand under her chin, she allows him, sharingan naturally springing to life. Kawaki gives out a cocky ‘hn’ before melting his lips onto hers. 

Sarada’s eyes close, a soft and surprised gasp leaving her body and she kisses him back, savoring this moment. Heart racing and mind abruptly shut off. His lips felt even better than she could have imagined. His hands were so strong. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. Her sharingan would forever remember this moment, playing it over and over. 

The rain intensified, soaking them both now. Kawaki finally pulled away, satisfied with how the kiss felt but mostly because he left one of the most powerful kunoichi blushing and speechless. He thought that she’d liked him, this was confirmation. 

“Kawaki...” Sarada was left breathless. 

His frown returns, inwardly he’s angry with himself for loving what just happened. Ever since he got to Konaha these warm and righteous (annoying) people had been getting under his skin and now one liked him... and he... liked her back. 

“I gotta go.” Kawaki’s voice was softer this time; deep with some frustrating emotion. 

He’s does not look back at her and seconds later he disappears to wherever he was going. Sarada’s still stuck in place, sharingan still swirling, heart still racing, rain soaking her hair to her clothes and slender body. Another strike of lighting and thunder assaulted the sky forcing Sarada to finally move. She ran towards her home using a little chakra to get there faster.

How... why did this happen, Sarada thinks to herself desperate to get rid of her blush. She makes it to the front door of her house ready to get out her wet clothes and into bed to obsess about what just happened with Kawaki. 

But she’s stopped in her tracks. Heart shattering just a little when she sees a familiar guy with inherited whiskers on his cheeks, holding a bag of food in front of her door. 

“Sarada, I brought you dinner. Welcome back from your mission.” Boruto smiled, a small redness on his face. 

Shit. 

“Boruto..” 

Sarada feels ashamed. She had always been considerate of the crush Boruto had on her. For awhile, the crush was mutual and maybe sometimes it still was but... now she was unsure. She just felt her heart break into million pieces, as she prepared to lock today’s event with Kawaki into her vault of secrets. 

Boruto could never know.


End file.
